


Call This Chaos Call This Right

by Mari999



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 NHL Season, Coming Out, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/pseuds/Mari999
Summary: Mitch Marner just wants to forget about the lose and the girl that is flirting with Auston. Auston Matthews just wants to help Mitch with a drunk guy.





	Call This Chaos Call This Right

**Author's Note:**

> If you found this by googling yourself turn back now. Everything is fictional and a mess. 
> 
> Title is based of lyrics in Rusty Clanton False Start "call it chaos call it right". Also this was not edited very well it is two am and I am just try to post this then go to sleep. Also please comment I want to know what yall think of this. I want to do more one shots in the future. I am working on a multi chapter right now and I promise that will be edited more.

The team knew it was a night for drinks. The had just lost and they weren’t having it. Auston feels like it was all high fault but no one blames him because it was a group effort. A few of the guys leave to head downtown for some drinks in a club that they didn’t know very well.

The guys knew that they need to take a load off even if they would feel extra shitty in the morning. Mitch did feel like going out all too much but he wants to be with Auston so he figures he might as well. The two both know where this night is heading so they both take an Uber to the club. Mitch makes it to the club and in the VIP section that the boys get. Mitch finds Auston looking sharp at a booth in the corner. Willy and Naz are with him but most of the other guys are hanging out at the bar. Mitch says his hellos before heading to get a drink. He chats up the bartender who seems to be hitting on him but Mitch just nods and smile to be polite. He has already downed two beers when he turns back to the club floor.

Mitch sees Auston flirting with some girl in the corner of the club. Mitch is jealous but it isn’t like he can stop Auston from being into girls, yet he is jealous anyways. He is jealous of the girl with her hand on his chest and her fingers trailing his forearm. Mitch wishes he could do that but he can’t. All Mitch knows is what he wants to get drunk and dance with a few guys, that always makes Mitch happy even if it isn’t Auston. So, Mitch decides to head back to the bar to drowned himself in alcohol.

Mitch downs two more beers and three shots so he is feeling a bit drunk. He is swaying to the EDM playing around the club. It is some shitty remix of a Coldplay song but Mitch doesn’t mind, he is just dancing. He is taken out of the mood when he feels someone come behind him to dance with him. He turns around to find a taller blonde guy with a beer in his hand. The guy smiles at Mitch and Mitch smiles back because he might have just found his temporary fix for the night. Mitch turns back around and grins himself into the random man. The man places his hands-on Mitch’s hips pulling him even more flush against him. Mitch doesn’t care if his teammates see him at this point, he just wants to forget Auston and tonight.

They continue to dance; the guy is yelling into Mitch’s ear every once in a while about them leaving but Mitch doesn’t know about it. He wants to forget about Auston but he doesn’t want to forget. He is in love with his best friend and he can’t do anything about it. Mitch is noticing the man getting extremely drunk as the night goes on and if Mitch has one rule no completely fucked up guys because consent and the sex gets sloppy if they are both drunk. He is just ignoring the man and continues to dance on him.

From across the room Auston is watching Mitch closely. He knows Mitch does this from time to time and he just watches it. He doesn’t like seeing Mitch dance up on guys but he can’t tell him best friend and teammate that he gets jealous from time to time. Auston can’t even figure out what is going on in his life so he doesn’t really want to mess up Mitch’s. He can see Mitch getting uncomfortable so he decided enough is enough. Auston makes his way across the club to the dance floor. Mitch notices him and tries to get the guy to let go of him but he isn’t. “Hey Mitchy, you ready to head out.” Auston practically yells to him. The guy looks pissed but Auston doesn’t care. Mitch is trying hard to get out of the man's hold but isn’t succeeding so Auston is standing there with Mitch flush against the stranger.

“Dude don’t you see him dancing with me.” The guy tells him. Auston doesn’t like the look of this guy. He has noticed some of the guys Mitch tends to dance with, usually taller, bulkier, brown hair men some similar to Auston. Auston thinks this guy sort of resembles a Bond villain with the slicked back blond hair, the slender build, and the above average height.

“I was him from across the room, it doesn’t look like he wants to be dancing with you.” Auston yells back at the guy. In the meantime, Mitch managed to lose the grip of the man, he now stands in the middle of the two.

“He liked it earlier.” The guy yells looking at Mitch.

“Just because he like it earlier doesn’t mean anything.” Auston yells back at him. Mitch is about to open his mouth but Auston continues, “Dude just leave him be.”

“Come on let's go.” He tells Mitch grabbing a hold of his wrist but Mitch manages to yank it out. Mitch has the strength of an average hockey player but this guy also had crazy strength within him.

“No sorry I think I am going to go home with my friend.” Mitch tells him giving him a pity smile.

“Seriously. “The stranger smirked, this puts of the two other men. “You were giving me a fuck vibe.” He tells the two. Mitch looks mortified and Auston just looks pissed.

“Sorry I don’t even know your name.” Mitch tells him hoping this gets the point crossed. “I don’t sleep with strangers.” Mitch explains.

“It’s Patrick.” The now named stranger announces.

“Still I am sorry I think I am going home with my friend. “Mitch tells him. The guy is way too drunk for his own good so it isn’t hard to tell when the mildly pissed switch flips to the I will destroy everything side.

“Fuck you.” The guy yells at Mitch and Auston.

“Fuck you dude he just doesn’t want to go home you.” Auston yells at Patrick. The two are about to walk away when the stranger grabs Auston shoulder pulling him back. “Piss off asshole.” Auston yells at him. Mitch and Auston try to walk away for the second time when the guy grabs ahold of Mitch’s wrist and yanks him towards him. This cause Mitch to fall to the ground and Auston is pissed but not gone into full rage mode yet. Auston has only gone into full rage mode once and it was because someone was messing with Breyana when the where little. So Auston instead of losing control he helps Mitch up. “What the fuck dude. ”Auston says after picking his friend up. He wasn’t fully looking so it catches him by surprise when the man’s fist collides with Auston face more exactly his eye. Auston is about to lunge at him before Willy and Morgan hold them back.

Morgan has the stranger while Willy has Auston with Mitch standing right in the middle. Auston temper has lessened a little bit but it was never truly in full rage. “What the fuck is happening here?” Willy asks them. There is a bit of a crowd watching them but luckily no security or this would end up being a PR nightmare more for Mitch since it would be him out to the public.

“I was getting into it with this guy and Auston was just trying to help.” Mitch lies to his friends around him.

“Fuck off.” The stranger tells him before Morgan takes care of him. Willy waits until they are out of sight to let go of Auston just out of fear that Auston would go after him.

Auston composes himself smoothing out his dress shirt and such before Willy speaks over the music,“I think you guys need to go home.” He tells them and Mitch nods in compliance.

“We are.” Auston tells him before yanking at Mitch’s arm to follow him. The two leave the club in hope not to be seen by anyone else. Mitch doesn’t fully know what is going on at this point in time since the alcohol is now in full effect. Auston opens his phone to get an Uber and that is the last Mitch remembers of the night.

\---

Mitch wakes up from the sunlight coming through the blinds. He doesn’t keep his blinds open ever so he doesn’t know where he is. He opens his eyes to find he is in Auston’s bedroom. He has only been here ones before and that was to use the bathroom. He is lying in bed with Auston which brings a smile to him face. After a few blinks he can feel the headache and the vomit arising. Mitch removes himself from Auston’s bed and rushes to the bathroom. After he finished his business he looks through Auston medicine cabinet for some ibuprofen. After a few bottles he finally find it, he takes three pills, and turns on the tap to get some water. After grabbing enough water with his hands, he takes the pill down. There is a knock at the door before it is opened.

“Sorry bud.” Auston says looking at Mitch. Mitch looks at Auston who is only wearing a pair of gym shorts. Mitch quickly admires his tanned friend before looking at Auston’s face. He sees the slight tint of the black and blue. Luckily it should be gone within two or three days.

“It’s all good Auston.” Mitch tells him.

Auston gives him a pity look before opening his mouth. “I will grab a Gatorade because you just smell like a hangover.” Auston tells him backing out of his door.

“That's what vomit does to you.” Mitch tries to joke and it lands with Auston since he does a little giggle. Auston leaves the bathroom to grab a drink for him so Mitch slashes a bit of water on his face.

“You know it is only six am right.” Auston says startling Mitch a slight bit. Mitch nods and Auston hands him the cold drink. Mitch opens it and just chugs.

“Oh, sorry did I wake you.” Mitch asks his friend.

“No.” Auston answers the man before him fairly quickly. Mitch looks at him a bit puzzled from the quickness in his answer. Auston speaks again. “Well yeah kind of.”

“Sorry.” Mitch apologizes, he puts his hand on the back of his neck and smiles hoping Auston will forgive him.

“No, it is okay.” Auston reassures him.

“I’m sorry about your eye.” Mitch tells Auston. Mitch is really sorry about it, he should have never let himself dance with some guys.

“Don’t be. I rather it be me than you.” Auston says resting his hand on Mitch’s shoulder to squeeze this gets Mitch relaxes a little bit.

“No, I am really sorry for getting you involved in that.” Mitch tells him looking at his face. Mitch just wants to touch him but he shouldn’t.

“It is alright Mitch. I mean it.” Auston tells him. “He was being a dick to you.”

“I was the one that as trashed.” Mitch explains.

“That doesn’t mean it is your fault.” Auston says.

“I still am sorry.” Mitch says grabbing ahold of Austin's face. He rubs his thumb under Auston’s eye and then around his cheek.

“Don’t be.” Auston says placing his hand over Mitch’s hand. Mitch wishes this could happen every day but he knows it can’t so he pulls away from him.

Mitch figures he might as well bring up the fact that he is into guys. “Well I guess you know now that I am gay.” Mitch tells him. This gets Auston to smile.

“I have kind of always know you like guys. I have seen you pick them up before.” Auston explains to Mitch.

“Oh.” Mitch is a bit shocked by this.

“Yeah and you also told me that last night.” Auston tells Mitch. Mitch doesn’t remember anything after leaving the club last night.

“What.” Mitch questions.

“You said a lot last night.” Auston tells him.

“Like.” Mitch asks.

“How sorry you were, that you just wanted to forget about the game, and just the fact that you are gay.” Auston tells him with relieves Mitch because drunk Mitch tends to say stupid things that may have to involve loving Auston.

“Oh, sorry for drunk Mitch.” Mitch tries to laugh off.

“I like drunk Mitch he is fun and handsy Auston smirks.

“Great.” Mitch says to Auston and he just smiles.

“You want to go back to sleep.” Auston question him. Mitch is happy but confuses why he didn’t tell him to sleep on the couch.

“Yeah kind of we don’t have practice till noon anyways.” Mitch answers anyways in the wake of his confusion.

“Come on then.” Auston says pointing to his bed. Mitch just realized that they were still standing in Auston’s bathroom. Auston walks towards his bed but Mitch is still hesitant.

“Are you sure?” Mitch question. Mitch doesn’t know why he is so hesitant just because he is out now doesn’t change a thing or at least shouldn’t.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Auston asks because he is a bit confused himself. He plops himself on his bed a lot up at Mitch.

“Well I don’t know but maybe because I’m gay.” Mitch tells Auston slightly embarrassed.

“Mitch, you were gay when we shared a bed last night and before that.” Auston treasure Mitch.

“Oh right.” Mitch says climbing into Auston’s large bed. Auston smiles that Auston smile that Mitch looks to pieces. Mitch gets comfortable and knocks out.

The walk up for the second time that day and their days continue like normal. Nothing is said about the club the night before and it nothing is talked about between them for a while. Everything is calm and normal between them.

\---

A few weeks past after that. Mitch hasn’t come out to anyone else but Auston. He is happy that Auston knows that but he just wants Auston to know about the crush. Auston wants Mitch to know that he has been withholding information from Mitch about that night. Auston hasn’t told Mitch that he confessed his love for him and Auston knew that Mitch being drunk wouldn’t remember that Auston told him it was mutual.

The boys just won a game in Philadelphia, Auston scoring an overtime goal with Mitch on the assist. The team is happy that night. A few of the guys were planning on going out but Mitch fears a repeat of last time so he opts out along with Auston. The retire to the same room since they are always roommates.

Auston hops in the shower after Mitch did. The have some press stuff to do before they fly to Minnesota in the afternoon.so the wanted to get some sleep in before then. Auston steps out of the bathroom in his shorts. Mitch admires his friend from his bed, he looks up and down the tanned toned body of his friend. Mitch can never quite wrap his head around how Auston can be thick yet have abs. “Can’t keep your eyes off me can yah Marns.” Auston chirps Mitch pulling him out of his trans.

“Haha you wish.” Mitch tries to play is off cool fully knowing he was caught red handed.

“I saw you.” Auston tells Mitch. The red is beginning to creep in Mitch’s face.

“You saw nothing.” Mitch laughs.

“Lier.” Auston plays with Mitch. Auston takes a seat to Mitch on his bed.

“Canadians are truthful people.” Mitch states trying not to laugh.

“Yet they have a wondering eye.” Auston chirps nudging Mitch’s shoulder.

“Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I want to look at you every day.” Mitch tells Auston trying to play the hurt card.

“I never said that.” Auston says taking Mitch’s play.

“But you insinuated.” Mitch continues the role.

“I didn’t insinuate anything. I would make that joke if you were straight.” Auston tries to defend himself.

“Yeah whatever.” Mitch says starting to feel bad since he made Auston feel back.

“Sorry is that what you want.” Auston says in a low tone.

“I don’t need anything.” Mitch says sticking out his tongue which heats Auston up a bit.

“You're a little shit you know that right.” Auston says before but Mitch a bit.

“Yep.” Mitch says before it starts to get quiet. The room is quiet with the two men sitting in the same bed. Auston is think about how he is going to tell Mitch about the night a few weeks ago. Mitch is think about how much he loves the man next to him but he will never know.

Auston finally musters the courage to talk. “Actually, Mitch can we talk.” Auston says cutting the silence.

“Sure, about what.” Mitch says.

“I want to talk about that night.” Auston says putting emphasis on that night. Mitch gets the idea and turn towards Auston.

“Sure, what about it?” Mitch question.

“I want to let you know that... god I don’t know how to say this.” Auston says looking down at his hands. This worries Mitch a little but nothing to the full extreme that is about the be dropped on him.

“Auston what is it.” Mitch asks him think about taking his hands but doesn’t.

“You told me you love me when I got you home.” Auston blurts out.

“Auston you can’t drop a bomb like that on me.” Mitch starts to panic. His breath is getting heavy and doesn’t know what is happening to him at all. It is like when he was being drafted, his chest is tight. It feels like he is going to pass out. “Auston.” Mitch manages.

“Mitch, I am sorry.” Auston says taking his friend in his arms. Mitch’s head is rested on Austin's chest and Auston is rubbing Mitch’s back slowly. “Listen to me breath buddy.” Auston says, Mitch breath slows down after a minute or so. “Are you okay?” Auston asks him softly in his ear.

“Not really.” Mitch utters.

“Well you need to be because I am about to drop another bombshell on you.” Auston says still in his friend’s ear.

“Auston what else did I do.” Mitch asks.

“Just be you.” Auston says smiling at the guy he loves to pieces. Mitch gives Auston a confused love so he continues. “I told you that I love you too.” Auston utters in his ear. This sends a chill through Mitch’s whole body so his eyes shot straight up at Auston.

“What.” Mitch questions.

“Mitch, I am crazy about you.” Auston confesses.

“Auston please stop this.” Mitch begs. Auston is taken back, he thought Mitch would love to hear this.

“Mitchy I am so crazy about you.” Auston continues to confess.

“Auston please.” Mitch begs again trying to leave Auston’s hold but doesn’t succeed.

“Call this chaos call this right.” Auston tries at Mitch. Mitch isn’t looking at him anymore and all Auston wants to see is his bluish green eyes. “Mitch please look at me.” Auston asks and Mitch complies. Auston takes ahold of Mitch’s face and just stares into his eyes.

“I don’t know what to say.” Mitch says.

“You don’t have to say anything if you want.” Auston says and Mitch just smiles. “You can just kiss me.” Auston says trying to be smooth think that it probably won’t work.

“Alright.” Mitch says. He leans him to kiss his best friend. It was a quick peck before Mitch pulls back. Auston looks at him confused because he loves every second of it. “But you're straight.” Mitch states.

“What do you think Mitch.” Auston says before crashing his lips into Mitch’s. This kiss is more passionate than the last. It last longer as well. Auston pulls back to look at Mitch. They are both smiling.

“Yeah don’t think you are straight.” Mitch says before kissing Auston again. They smile into the kiss, Auston loves Mitch’s smile and Mitch loves Auston’s. Mitch thinks Auston was right about calling this chaos but it is right.


End file.
